Concrete
by PureStone
Summary: She had a bad life. Had few loving people and one day she was kidnapped. When she finally returned 4 years, 4 months, 4 hours, and 4 minutes later she was hard as concrete. Heart of ice and mind of steel. And nothing to remember the past but pain. ItaxSak
1. The first

**I had it on my mind. Don't worry, Pulse will be updated before Monday. **

**Set in the Naruto world:)**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, never did never will...So just know that:(

...

_Chapter One._

His hand clenched and unclenched as he prepared for Kakashi to hit him.

"You'll have to do better than that Kakashi-sensei." Naruto goaded with a grin. He just never gave up. Sakura cheered him on from the sidelines only because, she wanted Naruto to beat Kakashi to beat him for once.

Naruto did his shadow clone and surrounded Kakashi as he merely read his Icha Icha Paradise. A hand popped up from the ground and wrapped around Kakashi's ankle pulling him into the earth below. A puff of smoke revealed that Kakashi hadn't actually been there.

"Aww, Kakashi-sensei, I thought I had you." Naruto whined.

"But I know I have you." The sharingan wielder said with a smile coming up from behind Naruto putting him in a head lock.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura yelled from the side. Naruto squirmed in his sensei's grasp.

"Well, you come fight him then." Naruto whined and gave an 'oof' as Kakashi finally let him go. Sakura just laughed and tried to hug Sasuke but he side stepped her.

"You're _very _annoying." He grunted but she giggled and ran out to the field.

"I'll fight you Kakashi-sensei." She challenged. He feigned to be afraid.

"Well, we both know I don't want that." Kakashi said backing away. Sakura gave a fake smile silently truly knowing he didn't find her worthy. _But that's okay. He isn't the first. _

"Okay, gang. Meet tomorrow same time. I've gotta go-"

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey Sasuke can you walk me home?" Sakura asked biting her lip. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll walk you Sakura-chan." Naruto offered. She snorted.

"No thanks. I want Sasuke to." She giggled.

"Hn. You give me headaches." Was all he said and turned to leave.

"I'll walk you home then Sasuke." She ran to catch up to him. He stopped.

"What's wro-"

"You're the smartest stupid person I know. Can you _not _take a hint?" He snapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that Teme." Naruto defended.

"Shut up Naruto. It's okay. See you guys tomorrow." Sakura said brightly giving Sasuke her brighest smile. Naruto threw her a grin but she turned and went in the direction to her home. A tear threatened to fall and she ran the rest of the way home.

...

"Hello Sakura. Dinner's just about ready. Go get cleaned up and I'll fix your plate." Sakura's mother said. Sakura nodded jogging up the stairs careful not to let anyone see her face.

Once upstairs she closed the door and closed her eyes. Being rejected like that hurt. And it hurt alot. _"...You're the smartest stupid person I know..." _He had said.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." She said giving a small laugh. She never showed how disappointed she was but inside, she was torn and beat. Everyone hated her and neglected her because, she was weak. She had two great teammates who always had to protect her. Why did it always have to be her the damsel in destress?

_Maybe if I ran away they be lifted of that burden. Maybe if i killed myself I'd be the smartest stupid person he knew and had not to worry about anymore. _

_..._

**First chap. Sozin's Comet is gonna come on in fve minutes so I'll continue after the movie and my other Saturday night shows. Hope this is good to you all. **

_..:purestone:.._


	2. Fastforward

**Don't kill me. Sorry for this horribly late update Please... **_**I**__**beg for your mercy!!**_

**New chap, please enjoy. Fast forwarded way ahead but you will get flashbacks to explain what you missed. A few things are changed but STILL set in the Naruto world but it's not academies but schools...Only not schools. AGH! NEVERMIND YOU'LL SEE. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in the least.

...

Sakura drank her water chest heaving up and down.

"Do not rest. We are not finished." Itachi said from behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes and put up a finger signaling for him to wait. She heard him 'hn' and she smirked.

"Isn't that enough for now niisan?" She questioned standing, her mesh top sticking to her sweaty body. Her black silk capris stuck as well. Her wrist and a little ways up were bandaged, as well for about four inches of her legs.

"We only have two more hours then you are done."

"But-"

"No." He said firmly. Itachi was such a mean big brother at times. Sakura sighed and stretched so she wouldn't cramp and then took position.

"Could you just beat me and call it quits?" Sakura pleaded. Itachi gave a tiny smirk but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I take that as a no." She said.

Itachi disappeared and then appeared behind her aiming a kick at her spine. Sakura barely dodged turning at an odd angle throwing several kunai at him. Two had exploding tags so when she released them they blew up in his face. However, Itachi's clone disappeared. Sakura felt his strong chakra and flipped backwards away from his clutches but was caught because, flipping back was what she fell for. He threw her body forward, and she flew into and through about eight trees before stopping. Itachi didn't wait for her to rise merely ran towards her.

He picked her up by the neck and Sakura's hands tightened around his wrists, giving a sneaky grin. Her body exploded in his face and his clone disappeared again. Sakura cursed silently from on a tree branch where she watched. She jumped onto another branch metal and metal clashing. She cursed herself as she lost her footing, Itachi's kunai cutting her shoulder. She fell but flilled herself and kicked off of a tree to save herself from Itachi's kunai.

He was suddenly behind her and sent his knee in her back sending her back up in the air. The clone poofed away and the real Sakura grabbed Itachi around the neck, kicking off a tree and sending both of their bodies into the ground. He rammed a kunai backwards and twisted in her grasp making sure when they fell he landed on top. Sakura hissed and did a justu blowing fire out of her mouth. Itachi disappeared reappearing under her grabbing her by the ankle and slamming her into the ground.

He body came in contact with the thick grass and she was thankful for it. Sakura barely had time to take a breath before Itachi came down on her with fire justu. She rolled, then jumped out of the way. A large crater with fire was where her body had once been. Sakura's eyes widened and she feel to her knees. Looking down she seen a small patch of blood cover the bandages on her left leg. Not being able to get a better look she flew backwards grunted when they landed into another tree. Sakura forced her good leg up but didn't come in contact with Itachi's stomach, he merely caught her knee in his hand squeezing it in his grasp. She clenched her jaw as she sent her other leg feeling his give a small grunt in displeasure. She winched as took her ankle in his hand and shoved her backwards. Doing a quick jutsu he sent a ball of blue fire her way. She disappeared and landed on a nearby treebranch. It snapped under the sudden weight so there she headed to the ground. She couldn't catch herself but strong arms did.

Her eyes were closed tight and she opened them slowly to look at her savior.

"Be a little gentle on her, won't don't cha." Kisame said coming across the clearing. Sakura looked into Itachi's bright crimson eyes and he silently told her _work on it. You see there was almost no mercy. _Sakura nodded and he slowly let her down. She fell right to her bottom moaning. A wave of nausea swept over her and she became crossed eyed for a second. Itachi picked her up bridal style carrying her into the house.

When inside Deidara grabbed the first aid handing it to Sasori. Sasori sighed as he began addressing her wounds.

"Sorry Sasori-niisan." She apologized giving him a withering look. Sasori, nodded telling her he wasn't angry at all.

"I'll have to re-set it." Sasori informed. She nodded and closed her eyes, holding onto the counter top until her knuckles turned white bracing for impact. When none came, she opened her eyes she looked up at Sasori curiously.

"Sasori-nii-" She began but was cut off by herself shouting at the top of her lungs. She shoved Sasori on instinct.

"My apologies." Sasori said having only gone back a step or two. Sakura's face was red, not by pain anymore but anger.

"You could have at least done it when I was ready." Sakura snapped angrily. She hopped off the counter only to fall to the ground.

"That was foolish of you, Mei." Itachi commented walking into the kitchen scooping her up and setting her back on the counter. Sasori continued attending her ankle. He handed her a pain reliever and requested she take off her mesh top. Sakura did so now only wearing a black top similar to a sports bra only it wasn't. There was a cut from the edge of her shoulder to her colar bone. Then there was minor injuries on her back.

"Thank you. Sorry to trouble you again." Sakura apologized once more bowing respectfully and careful of her ankle.

"No worries Mei. You keep me on my toes, which is good." Sasori said, simply trying to lighten her mood. She smiled and offered to make dinner. She was the best cook in the house so they all agreed.

...

At the dinner table Sakura sat across from Deidara. On her right was Kisame who was next to Itachi, who was across from Sasori who, to his right, sat Tobi.

"How was training today Mei-chan?" Deidara questioned trying to spark up conversation.

"Merciless." She said bluntly before putting rice into her mouth. Itachi sipped his drink silently deeming to not have heard the comment. Kisame laughed.

"That's okay, our training isn't that bad, ne?" Kisame asked politelyelbowing Sakura in the rib. She gasped and not so politely elbowed him back.

"Hey. That does hurt." He said. She hugged him lightly.

"C'mon now Rainy, I'm too much a man for hugs." Kisame said trying to pry her off. Sakura laughed at the name and let go.

"You don't seem like much of a man to me." She teased earned another _polite _elbow. She rolled her eyes and pushed her plate away. Kisame took that as she was done so he downed the rest of it guzzling his sake.

"Don't I dont want it Kisame, go ahead." She said drinking the rest of her soda before he thought she was done with that too.

"Thanks." He gave a bright smile.

"So, uh, Deidara has something to tell you." Kisame said pushing his eyebrows up and down towards said person. Deidara choked on a bite of rice and then cleared his thoat only ending up choking up again.

"You'll be starting your last two years of school soon." Sasori provided as Tobi slapped Deidara's back alittle panicked. Sakura looked at them all eyes wide.

"Nani? How soon?" Sakura questioned.

"Like five days soon." Kisame said. Sakura was the one who choked this time.

"Eto demo?!" She said not angry but shocked.

"Of course we have taught you but you need to know more. Much more of a real education." Itachi said calmly.

"I'm not going to school. Not now, no way." Sakura said like a child despite being 15 years old.

"You will go." Itachi said firmly. Point blank. Diddo, no more discussion about it.

"Well, you cooked great tonight Mei, as usual." Deidara said hoping he could get a smile out of her. She merely looked down.

"Excuse me." She said abrupty getting up from the table leaving. Deidara blinked and Kisame shrugged.

"School is school if you ask me. I don't see the big deal." Kisame stated.

...

_Why am I angry? _Sakura asked herself. She didn't know what had come over her but it did. She heard about school but never being sent to one. She liked being free, not required to takes test and homework and studying.

"It's just like being here. You must fight as your test. Practice as your homework and gradually get better as you study. School is no less different." Itachi said seemingly read her mind. _Problably did. _Sakura blinked and looked up at him. She sighed and desided not to fight it. The truth was, she liked change but school? A real school? _I guess Im used to being home schooled much more than publically. _

"Okay, fine." She gave in. She had no other choice, dealing with Itachi she didn't.

"You'll start in five days. You are behind but I trust you will catch up. This is the last semester so you do not have much to do before break is again." Itachi informed standing a couple feet away from the bed. Sakura nodded.

"What about next year? Sasori-niisanext year too." Sakura said, shoulders slumped.

"Yes. Next year you will be attending the full time."

"Why?"

"Hn?"

"Why am I being sent to school all of a sudden?" Sakura questioned laying back against her pillows.

"It has been decided." Was all he said. Sakura covered her face with a pillow and groaned. Itachi lifted an amused eyebrow.

"You will survive. If you can live throughout a beating from me then school should be a breeze." Itachi said. Sakura sat up mouth agap. Itachi didn't tell joke too often let alone give encouraging jokes. Sakura smiled and threw a pillow at him but it was back at her in less than a second, as Itachi disappeared.

Sakura laid on her back now determined because, him. Her niisan.

...

**Yes, there has been a drastic change but I'm still following my story lines ) **

**Um...So I bet you have noticed, she doesn't know of her past but them. They call her Mei, but I still use Sakura so no one gets confused or something like that. Hope you like now that I've changed my plan alittle. **

_Not a bunny,_

_Purestone _

)


	3. Approval needed?

**This is still Concrete. She will get into her stoic mood soon enough okay, you've seen her like the open-minded girl but they (her old friends) see her as sarcastic, mean, and know-it-all. Read-or-die Enjoy**

...

"Is there some kind of dress code?" Sakura asked Kisame as she did a short spin so he could approve her attire.

A belly showing black tank top under a black mesh top. A thin, silk black jacket over those two. A stetch black choker.

Silk black capris that scrunched and tied at the bottom gave her a small tomboyish look. Two chain belts hung on her hip. Her bandages were in place on her legs. She had on black shinobi sandels and a smalled ankle brace to help her with her left ankle. Two silver rings and a silver bracelet with two a black wrist bands.

Kisame gave her the 'one over'.

"Dark. Looks dangerous. I like." Kisame said. He handed her her matching silver snake bite lips rings.

"You're not wearing these?" He asked.

"We can do that?" Sakura asked, eyes bright taking them into her hand. She began putting them on as Itachi entered.

"Approval?" She said. He looked her over and didn't have anything to say. What was there to say? They were just clothes anyway.

"I take that as a yes." Sakura stated grinning. Sasori nodded his own approval. In the end it was her choice anyway.

"So, um, this is goodybye?" She questioned grabbing the doorknob. Kisame sniffed.

"I'll miss you so dearly. Don't go, no!" Kisame said dramatically. Sakura thumped his forehead and opened the door.

"Mei, I was informed you needed these supplies. Take this, it shall be needed." Sasori said handing Sakura a dark purple backpack.

"Now, I'm off." She said and left. The school wasn't really close but she's walked farther before. No need to complain.

...

**tbc...rudeness**


	4. New Indeed

New chappie New chappie!! Sorry about the really short chapter 3…

…

The school was big. Nothing Sakura couldn't overcome however. She shouldered her backpack and headed toward what seemed to be the entrance. She then notices her style was so different from everyone else's.

"Whatever." She said silently. Her back and ankle were aching but she took it like a pro walking up the several stairs to enter the tall building.

Upon entering she glanced around and found hundreds upon hundreds of students. She didn't know which direction was which.

"You look new." A random, male voice said. When she turned her head she didn't see a guy. She'd seen a lot of guys. None were paying her any attention though. Sakura sighed and shifted her backpack. What was in _this_ anyway?

"You must be Mei. Right this way." A woman with gigantic breast and brilliant blond hair burst through Sakura's thoughts. Sakura nodded. Then they were moving. And many hallways later a big office appeared that had letters over the top: Konoha High.

"Okay we have a few rules here. I know that you were home school forever but you must understand that our curriculum moves quicker than that of a home schools'. Most likely anyway. Here is your schedule, your locker number, combination, and guidelines that we all follow. Break the rules and trust you will be broken. Hai?" She spoke quickly and Sakura nodded so much her head hurt.

"Hai. I understand." She replied softly and looked over the paper just handed to her.

"Good, now there are three floors, three buildings and many students to this school. If you get lost ask another student where such and such place is. They'll help." She concluded and began to lead Sakura out of the office.

"I'm you're principle Tsunade. What I say goes, get used to it. This is my assistant Shizune. Get used to her." The door closed and Sakura was off to E143.

…

"Yesterday we finished discussing-" The teacher stopped once Sakura opened the door. Her nose scrunched looking at Sakura.

"Well, you are…" She paused to look down at a white sheet.

"Deiichi Mei? Yes Mei, find an empty seat. I will have to find you a partner for this assignment but stop in later to discuss that." She said and turned away from Sakura. Sakura spotted an empty seat beside a blond haired male and took he. He looked at her for a full ten second before she shot him a glare. He quickly turned and locked eyes with the teacher. Sakura bent down to adjust her ankle brace before noting she was the only pink head.

…

After class someone bumped into her, before she could do anything she felt pain rip through her leg.

"Fuck!" She cursed, and went off to find the imbecile who kicked her. They would pay. She was annoyed enough.

….

Sorry for the cutoff. I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed

…_Purestone…_


	5. Discipline

**2009, wow. Coming to an end, it's been almost a full year since I've taken any kind of look at my fanfics… Well I'm back and I'm highly appreciative for those who have stuck with me. This is for you all!**

…

_Chapter Five._

_I didn't understand how unacceptable that was until he has explained it to her. He was beyond pissed and I haven't ever seen any of my family members as mad before. _

"_You have practiced discipline and now you must execute the whole of it. It shouldn't be in your character to act so rash." Sasori reprimanded. I took it quietly and with much respect. _

"_You will start over. You will begin at another and this time there won't be any problems." Itachi said._

"_Hai." _

She could see the whole conversation in her head. Sakura gritted her teeth and made to get where she was going.

_Another time. _

…

"She look like somebody you know?" Naruto questioned nodding in Sakura's direction. The others looked at her for a second and shrugged.

"No, why?" Kiba asked trying not to stare. Naruto studied her once more and turned away.

"Nevermind."

…

It had been the last hour when he noticed that she was indeed familiar.

"Hey, wait up!" He said jogging to catch up with Sakura. She merely climbed on the motorcycle she rode and revved the engine.

"Hold on a second." He said. When he caught up to her, she looked at him in the corner of her eye and placed on the helmet.

"I wanted to ask you something." Naruto paused.

"You've said three sentences already. You had that chance at the first one." And she sped out of the student parking. He looked in the direction that she had went, and deduced that his instincts was trying to tell him something. Something important because she had rode on a fake bike, an illusion Jutsu.

…

She let the genjutsu go and started to walk. The blond boy knew something and she didn't like that he was scrutinizing her body little by little, a different piece each time. She fixed the straps of her backpack and made a mental note to see about it. This guy couldn't go without evaluation.

…

They all stood in different places around the dimly lit room.

"We break off in our usual groups and finish the second half. Where's Hyuga?" A man with a white bandana on his head asked out loud. Everybody looked to the door, but Neji didn't come in like it seemed he would.

"Find him. Take your assignment and I want reports by the morning." He ordered. There supposed to be six of them, but seeing as Neji was missing, there was only five. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke.

Taking the two envelopes they stepped out of the room and met bone chilling winds in another room. Shikamaru did a few hands signs and released it. Suddenly, they stood in a secluded alley that had branched off into a larger one. The door they had come from was no more and merely a brick building was behind each of them. Sasuke lead the group out, but they stopped at the corner as Neji came in front of them.

"Where were you?" Naruto was the one to ask.

"I met some resistance. Let's go." He replied. Sasuke handed him one of the envelopes and stepped away. It was Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke on one team, on the other was Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"You guys know how it goes," Shikamaru began, "let's get this other with."

They disappeared in different directions.

…

She trained and trained that night. She didn't eat and she ignored her food. Itachi didn't pay her any mind, but the others saw it as unhealthy.

"You are not her father, neither am I. It is hardly our business whether she eats or not." Itachi exclaimed. Deidara pursed his lips and regarded Itachi.

"I wonder if she's noticing anything, hmm." Deidara mused aloud.

"No doubt." Kisame said.

"We have a meeting tomorrow. Try not to show up drunk, Kisame, huh?" Sasori stated. Kisame furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before seeing that he had yet another glass of sake. He chuckled.

"Some times we don't try hard enough, ne?"

"Baka." Deidara commented. Itachi tuned them out and watched Sakura. She trained and he could tell that something was on her mind and he knew that she would probably walk it off later. But no matter, soon he'd have the piece of the puzzle that he needed. She was just the part where he needed to practice patience and wait for the best opportunity to come.

_That, or I will bring it myself._

…

Neji and his team executed the mission successfully, as always. However, good fortune wasn't upon Sasuke and his team as it took them a little longer. They were past the border, fighting with eight cloaked ninjas. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing fighting three while Naruto fought five and Sai made sure nobody came in or out. He set the trap and not two minutes later, more enemy shinobi walked into it. Or rather they jumped into it, seeing as they knew that there could be a trap on the ground.

"Che." He grunted. It was in the air this time.

A dark and lone figure was in the trees watching it all happen. Her eyes would have been shocked if she didn't know that these things happened all the time. But this time was different, the guys down there fighting, she knew them. She squinted her eyes at one male in particular and then vanished a branch breaking off and falling at the abrupt movement.

…

The fighting was done, it was over and Sai noticed somebody lurking in the shadows of the trees. He caught sight of light rosy hair and he started to go after whoever it was when they disappeared completely. He then found that their chakra couldn't be traced suddenly.

"What's the matter, Sai? This is done." Naruto proclaimed.

"I saw someone." He said still going back to them.

"If they saw enough, this will be troublesome."

"Damn."

"We have to go after him." Naruto said looking at them both.

"It may have been nothing." Sasuke disagreed.

"I'm not stupid. And my eyes do not deceive me." Sai responded.

"Sai is right. His eyes don't deceive his Sasuke."

"Be quiet, dobe."

"You know what, teme-"

"With all this talking they may as well be in bed, sleeping by now." Sai interrupted. Naruto shut his mouth.

"Let's go. We'll keep our eyes open and report it, but until we hear word of it then it was nothing more." Sasuke ordered. The other two nodded and as one they vanished with the envelope safe and the mission accomplished.

…

**And indeed his eyes weren't deceiving him. GREAT! **


End file.
